Welcome to the Show (TP: EG: RR)
This is how Welcome to the Show goes in Transformers Prime: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. and the Illusions perform that night Trixie Lulamoon: Ya better believe I got tricks up my sleeve~ And I captivate~ 'Cause I'm powerful and grea-ea-eat~ The Illusions: Oh, whoa, oh-oh-oh-oh~ Trixie Lulamoon: Ya better believe~ I got tricks up my sleeve~ See me dominate~ 'Cause I'm powerful and grea-ea-eat~ The Illusions: Oh, whoa, oh oh oh oh~ the stage Rainbow Dash: grunts Applejack: Give it up, Rainbow Dash. You've been trying at this for hours. It's not gonna open. Twilight Sparkle: Maybe it doesn't even matter that we're trapped down here. I don't think the counter-spell would have worked anyway. Optimus Prime: Do not be prepared to give up so easily, Twilight. Applejack: Of course it would have worked, Twilight. Assuming a certain band member didn't try to hog the spotlight the whole time we were trying to play it! Rainbow Dash: Hey! If you wanna tell Twilight she's getting a little too caught up trying to be the new leader of this band, you don't have to be all cryptic about it. Rarity: She was talking about you, Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash: Me?! I'm just trying to make sure my band rocks as hard as it needs to! Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie: OUR BAND!! Twilight Sparkle: But why wasn't it working? I should know what to do. How could I not know what to do? How could I have failed like this? Optimus Prime: Twilight, you haven't failed just yet. I believe there is still hope. Applejack: It might've been your idea to start a band, but it's not just your band, Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash: I'm the one who writes all the songs! Fluttershy: I write songs! You just never let us play any of them! Rarity: I had the most perfect outfits for us to wear! Applejack: Again with the costumes! No one cares what we're wearing! Rarity: I'' care, Applejack! So sorry if I enjoy trying to make a creative contribution to the band! Pinkie Pie: Hey! Anybody here remember fun?! I'll give you a hint: ''It's the exact opposite of being in the Rainbooms! Rainbow Dash: I wish I never asked any of you to be in my band! Rarity: I wish I'd never agreed to be in it!!!! Fluttershy and Applejack: Me neither! Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinkie Pie: arguing they argue, green mist comes out of them and up to the stage. Sunset and Steeljaw watch in horror. On stage Trixie Lulamoon: Ya better believe~ I got tricks up my sleeve~ See me dominate~ 'Cause I'm powerful and grea-ea-eat!~ song ends with fireworks and the crowd cheers and her band pass Starscream, Soundwave, and Shockwave on their way backstage Trixie Lulamoon: Try to top that! Starscream: sarcastically Oh, gosh! I don't know if we can! himself But we can really. Starscream, Soundwave, and Shockwave: laughing Soundwave, and Shockwave see green smoke rising from beneath the stage and grin evilly the stage Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinkie Pie: arguing Sunset Shimmer: Stop! You have to stop! This is what they've been after all along! They're feeding off of the magic inside you! Steeljaw: Even Cybertronians have the thirst for attention sometimes. Applejack: How can he be using our magic? It's the magic of friendship. Sunset Shimmer: Ever since you started this band, you've been letting little things get to you. I never said anything 'cause I didn't feel like it was my place. Not when I'm so new to this whole "friendship" thing. I still have a lot to learn. But I do know that if you don't work out even the smallest problems right at the start, the magic of friendship can be turned into something else. Steeljaw: You have to listen to her. Twilight Sparkle: I can't believe all this tension was happening right under my nose and I didn't realize it. I'm supposed to be the one with all the answers. And all I've done since I got here is let you down. Optimus Prime: Oh, come on, Twilight. You didn't do that bad. places a comforting hand on Twilight's shoulder while Steeljaw taps Optimus on the back Sunset Shimmer: I don't think anyone is supposed to have all the answers. But you can count on your friends to help you find them. Steeljaw: My thoughts exactly. Twilight Sparkle: I think you already have. C'mon! We need to get out of here! Optimus Prime: You are right. try to force the door open until Spike opens it Twilight Sparkle: Spike! Optimus Prime: How did you find us? Spike: Sorry I took so long. I had to find somebody who wasn't under the Decepticons' spell to help me get you out. Pon-3 waves Twilight Sparkle: Why isn't she under their spell? Optimus Prime: She must have blocked it out somehow. Spike: Never takes off her headphones. Pon-3 nods Starscream, Soundwave, and Shockwave get ready for their performance Starscream: Okay, time to show them who the real stars of the show are. Soundwave: Decepticons superior, puny humans inferior. Shockwave: You said it. girls and the Dazzlings watch from a hilltop Rainbow Dash: How are we supposed to play over them from up here? Pon-3 arrives in her car and turns it into a stage The Rainbooms: cheer Pinkie Pie: Awesome! Rainbow Dash: Sweet! Soundwave, and Shockwave strut onto the stage as "Welcome to the Show" begins playing The Decepticons: Ahh, ah-ah, ahh~ Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah~ Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah~ Ahh, ah-ah, ah, ah-ah~ Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah~ Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah~ Starscream: Welcome to the show~ Soundwave and Shockwave: Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah~ Starscream: We're here to let you know~ Soundwave and Shockwave: Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah~ Starscream: Our time is now~ Soundwave and Shockwave: Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah~ Starscream: Your time is running out~ Soundwave and Shockwave: Ah, ah, ah~ The Decepticons: Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah~ Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah~ Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah~ Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah~ Feel the wave of sound~ As it crashes down~ You can't turn away~ We'll make you wanna sta-a-a-ay~ grow pony ears, siren wings, and tentacles We will be adored~ Tell us that you want us~ We won't be ignored~ It's time for our reward~ Now you need us~ Come and heed us~ Nothing can stop us now~ different type of music starts playing and they see the Dazzlings and Rainbooms singing together The Dazzling Rainbooms: Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ I've got the music in me~ Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Twilight Sparkle: Don't need to hear a crowd~ Cheering out my name~ Optimus Prime: I didn't come here seeking~ Infamy or fame~ The Dazzling Rainbooms: The one and only thing~ That I am here to bring~ Is music, is the music~ Is the music in my soul~ Gonna break out (Out!)~ Set myself free, yeah~ Let it all go (Go!)~ Just let it be, yeah~ Find the music in your heart~ Let the music make you start~ To set yourself apart~ Rainbooms gain pony ears, wings, and longer hair and Optimus gains his red and blue armor grins Starscream: If they want to turn this into a real Battle of the Bands, we gladly accept. Shockwave, and Soundwave summon projections of their Prime form The Decepticons: What we have in store (ah-ah)~ All we want and more (ah-ah)~ We will break on through (ah-ah)~ Now it's time to finish you~ move in to attack but the Rainbooms play their instrutments and send rainbow soundwaves towards them and they dodge. Rarity plays her guitar and diamonds come out, weaking Soundwave a little. Fluttershy plays her tambourine and butterflies come out, weakening Shockwave even more. Twilight vocalizes and pink stars come out but Starscream vocalizes even louder and red soundwaves come out of his mouth, which push Twilight back a little. She glares at Starscream. Soundwave and Shockwave join him and they vocalize again, making even stronger red soundwaves come out and they eventually overpower the Rainbooms. Sunset turns to the Dazzlings. Steeljaw looks down in dismay. Starscream, Soundwave, and Shockwave grin. Twilight and Optimus look at Steeljaw, Sunset and the Dazzlings Twilight Sparkle: Sunset Shimmer. Dazzlings. Steeljaw. We need you both. Optimus Prime: Yeah. and the Dazzlings look at each other and nod. They look at Steeljaw, who gives a nod. They stand in front of the Rainbooms as DJ Pon-3 presses a few buttons and spins a record Steeljaw, Sunset Shimmer and the Dazzlings: You're never gonna bring us down~ You're never gonna break this part of us~ Our friends are here to bring us 'round~ Not singing just for popularity~ help Twilight and Optimus to their feet Optimus, Twilight, Steeljaw, Sunset, and the Dazzlings: We're here to let you know~ That we won't let it go~ Our music is a bomb and it's about to blow~ And you can try to fight~ Soundwave, and Shockwave fly towards them ready for another attack The Dazzling Rainbooms: But we have got the light of~ Friendship on our side~ Got the music in our hearts~ We're here to blow this thing apart~ giant rainbow soundwave hits the Decepticons, weakening them. Starscream looks on in disbelief And together, we will never~ Be afraid of the dark~ Here to sing our song out loud~ and the Dazzlings gain pony ears, wings and longer hair and Steeljaw gains more armor Get you dancing with the crowd~ As the music of our friendship~ Survives, survives~ Got the music in our hearts~ We're here to blow this thing apart~ And together, we will never~ Be afraid of the dark~ Here to sing our song out loud~ Get you dancing with the crowd~ As the music of our friendship~ Survives, survives, survives~ Dazzling Rainbooms shoot a rainbow beam at the clouds and it becomes a big ball of magic with wings. The students start dancing along. The Decepticons get angry at this and look up and are shocked to see a giant Alicorn projection which blasts them with magic and destroys their Prime projections. The Decepticons are overwhelmed and their power is stripped away Starscream: in pain Decepticons get up and try to take back control of the students The Decepticons: off-key We will be adored~ Tell us that you want us~ We won't be ignored~ It's time for our reward~ crowd starts booing and pelting them with fruit Starscream: You will pay for this, Rainbooms and Dazzlings. Soundwave: Yeah. You may have won this time... Shockwave: But we'll be back. Decepticons transform and fly away. Sunset picks up a piece of their medallions Sunset Shimmer: Guess that explains why their power was so special to them. Steeljaw: Yeah. Twilight Sparkle: Without their medallions and the magic you brought here from Equestria, their just three harmless alien robots. Optimus Prime: Indeed. Flash Sentry: Dazzling Rainbooms rule! Twilight That was amazing! smiles others watch as they hug. Twilight and Flash move into kiss but Trixie interrupts Trixie Lulamoon: You may have vanquished the Decepticons but you still don't have the mind-blowing, show-stopping ability of the Great and Powerful Trrrixie. throws a smoke bomb, causing the Dazzling Rainbooms and Flash to cough Pinkie Pie: Trixie's gone and gasps She's gone! Trixie on a nearby wall Oh. Wait. There she is. slips and falls off the wall Trixie Lulamoon: Trixie's okay. [